Mi respuesta
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Hiashi no solo descubre la relación entre su hija y su sobrino, sino que decide que las cosas se arreglen al momento. Oneshot


**Mi respuesta**

_Nota inicial_ -Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero quería escribir esto desde hace mucho... Es de Hinata y Neji.

_**Mi respuesta.**_

Cada vez que le veía, debía volver su vista al cielo.

Al ver el cielo, todo se calla en su mente. Sus recuerdos viajan al ver a ese joven, a su sobrino¡Cuantos recuerdos, amargos y gozosos, inundaban su mente!

-Es suficiente por hoy, Neji. Puedes retirarte.

-Con permiso, Hiashi-sama.

Observó la mirada del joven antes de que este se retirada. Ese odio, esa inconformidad, no había desaparecido del rostro del joven. Aún se podía sentir su odio a la familia Hyuuga.

-Neji-niisan -Hinata apareció por uno de los pasillos, deteniendo a su primo, traía consigo una bandeja con té- ¿N-no gu-gustas probar u-un poco de-de té?

Y en ese momento, el líder del clan pudo ver un cambio en los ojos de su sobrino.

Para todo y todos los relacionados con la familia, su mirada denotaba odio, resentimiento, inclusive repulsión.

Pero, últimamente, a Hinata le dedicaba una mirada distinta, cálida inclusive, como si ella fuese algo más que una Hyuuga. Y dentro de su ser, Hiashi sentía una especie de pesar, de incomodidad, de celos, al ver que su hija correspondía esa mirada, aunque a simple vista solo se viera como una especie de cumplido. Ya se estaba dando cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Hinata, quiero que desde mañana dupliques tu entrenamiento.

-Hai, otou-san -dijo tímidamente Hinata. Neji seguía frente a ella, sin moverse, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

El líder del clan se acercó hasta su hija, quien inmediatamente le ofreció el té; tras tomarlo, observó cómo Neji tomaba de las manos de su hija el vaso, y no pasó desapercibido el roce que hicieron sus manos.

Culpa, tristeza, ansiedad, temor e inclusive celos. Parte de él quería activar el sello maldito o golpear a Neji hasta que dejara de moverse...

Por otra parte, pensó en su hija. Cada día trataba de volverse más fuerte, era evidente hasta para él, y cada día, correspondía un poco más a las miradas de su primo.

Quería hablar muchas cosas con ella, quería aconsejarla, tratarla como a una hija, escuchar sus dudas y temores, pero era tarde para eso.

Temía, dentro de su ser, que Hinata estuviera guardando sentimientos negativos hacia la familia, hacia él.

-Hinata-sama¿qué le pasó?

No lo habia notado. Hinata tenía un vendaje en el brazo, el cual comenzaba a pintarse de un color carmesí. Él no se dio cuenta, pero Neji sí. Hinata comenzó a tartamudear cosas incomprensibles, pero se alcanzó a entender que ocurrió durante una misión. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, Neji tenía a su hija de la mano.

-Deberías tratarte eso -dijo, interrumpiendo de inmediato la atmósfera que se formaba entre los jóvenes- Lo menos que necesitas es una infección que pueda perjudicarte a la larga.

Vaya excusa, pensó para sí Hiashi. Si pensaba racionalmente, no quería ver a su hija cerca de Neji, y a la vez, deseaba que ella fuera feliz. Vaya contradicción.

Los días siguientes, fueron más tranquilos. Neji iba y volvía de misiones, y Hinata, cuando no estaba en misiones, entrenaba hasta desfallecer. Incluso Hanabi se admiraba de los progresos de su hermana.

-Si sigues así, te morirás antes de los 30 -decía en son de broma a su hermana mayor- Deberías descansar un poco más.

-Creo que aún puedo resistir otro enfrentamiento de práctica¿o temes no ser capaz de pelear?

Hiashi miraba a sus hijas entrenando, feliz de saber que la distancia que había entre ellas había desaparecido. Casi al momento tuvo el deseo de reirse a carcajadas por un incidente ocurrido poco tiempo atras...

**FLASH BACK**

-_hace dos años_-

-Padre, hace tiempo dijiste que Hinata no era digna sucesora del clan Hyuuga -Hanabi se veia molesta, la noche anterior, en el aniversario del triunfo sobre Orochimaru, se presentó a Hinata frente a toda la aldea e invitados como la lider del clan tan pronto alcanzara la mayoria de edad- ¿Por qué el cambio de parecer?

Hiashi tragó saliva. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Sabía que tendría que darle una muy buena explicación a su hija menor. Y qué mejor manera que diciendo las cosas como son.

-Verás Hanabi. En los últimos días, Hinata se ha mostrado mucho más fuerte de lo que creí. Ha demostrado que posee liderazgo, determinación y sus estrategias, acopladas con las de sus compañeros, resultan efectivas; el consejo comenzó a analizar tantos tus logros como los de Hinata...

-Pero¿eso qué tiene que ver? Hasta hace unos días tu asegurabas que yo sería la líder del clan.

-A eso voy. Defendí tu posición, sin embargo, todos y cada uno de los miembros del Souke llegamos a un punto en común por el cual dejar a Hinata como líder del clan. La verdad...

Hanabi tragó saliva con dificultad. Haría lo que fuera. Lo que sea que su hermana hiciera mejor, se esforzaría para superarla. Demostrarles a todos que ella era y es más capaz que Hinata.

-...es que tu hermana...

La tensión se remarcó en ese momento, Hiashi vio a los ojos a su hija, decidido a terminar el asunto.

-... tu hermana, es más femenina que tú, y la imagen que una mujer Hyuuga exige, ella cumple todos los requisitos.

Ese día, Hiashi escuchó de la boca de su hija menor el vocabulario más inapropiado que en su vida creyó jamás escuchar.

**FLASH BACK END**

En los siguientes días, Hanabi trató por todos los medios de hacerse de una imagen más "femenina", pero siempre terminaba fracasando, haciendo berrinches de que terminaría igual o peor que la Godaime, solterona, apostadora y alcohólica. Pero esa actitud no duró mucho, ya que tras muchos encuentros y más que una dificultad, Hinata logró una comunicación con su hermana, poco a poco esas situaciones se fueron resolviendo, y Hanabi aceptó a su hermana como líder del clan.

La presencia de Neji esfumó todos esos recuerdos.

-Hiashi-sama, lamento importunarle, pero la Godaime, Tsunade-sama desea hablar con usted en el acto.

Tanto Hanabi como Hinata suspendieron su entrenamiento. Hiashi preguntó a Neji si conocía los detalles de la llamada de la Hokage, pero a el solo se le había indicado informarle.

-Continúen con su entrenamiento -dijo Hiashi a sus hijas antes de retirarse- Y tu ya sabes que hacer.

Durante la reunión, todos los comentarios resultaban lejanos para Hiashi. Odiaba esas reuniones, pero su deber como líder del clan se lo exigía.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hyuuga-san? -Shizune, quien no le quitó la vista de encima, se atrevió a hablarle tan pronto terminó la reunión. -Hoy lucía más distante que de costumbre.

-Nada importante -Tsunade se acercó a ellos, pero no dijo nada- Supongo que aún no he terminado algunos asuntos, y no sé cómo se las arreglará Hinata para resolverlos.

-No veo por qué de la preocupación. Hinata es una joven muy capaz, ya verá que podrá llevar muy bien al clan.

Hiashi se retiró del lugar, pensando profundamente las palabras de la Godaime, ya que lo que dijo solo fue para salirse por la tangente.

Le preocupaba su hija y Neji, si se daba algo entre ellos, no sabría cómo afrontarlo. Y no sabía si quería afrontarlo.

-Otou-san, has vuelto -Hanabi lo saludó tan pronto lo vio volver- Casi no tardaste¿qué fue lo que pasó¿Una posible invasión¿Una renovación a las leyes o una celebración a realizar?

-Nada importante. ¿Donde están tu hermana y Neji?

Hanabi le señaló un pasillo, el cual daba al área de entrenamiento. Hiashi suspiró cansado y se dirigió hacia allá.

Pero...

-Neji-kun, no sé...

Hiashi se detuvo en seco. Esa era la voz de su hija dirigiéndose a Neji, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado un "kun" en lugar del tan acostumbrado "niisan". Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y, de forma discreta, activó el Byakugan para espiar a los jóvenes.

Detrás de la pared, pudo verlos perfectamente. Neji estaba postrado de rodillas frente a Hinata, separados únicamente por una minúscula bandeja de té, y juraba que el joven estaba presionando las manos de su hija. Esta lucía turbada y no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a su primo, pero no rechazaba el contacto de sus manos.

-Sé que le pido demasiado, pero quiero, por lo menos, que comprenda mis sentimientos. La amo más que a nadie, y quiero que lo sepa, aunque no me corresponda.

Hiashi sintió su sangre arder. Por la forma en que Neji comenzó a mover su cabeza, parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de su tío; y contrario a lo que esperaba, Hiashi vio como Neji tomaba ventaja de la situación y comenzó a besar de una forma apasionada a Hinata. Esta, al principio, trató de resistirse, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso de su primo, acortando más la distancia entre ellos y haciendo a un lado la bandeja de té.

-Si comprendo tus sentimientos, pero no quiero que nada malo te pase, Neji-kun -dijo Hinata tan pronto rompieron el beso- Yo... te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, pero lo nuestro... no debe ser...

Hinata se levantó del lugar y levantó la bandeja de té, Neji, sin embargo, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar.

-¿Te importa más el estúpido "orgullo" de esta maldita familia, o es que tienes intereses mucho más ambiciosos que los que yo puedo proporcionarte?

-¡No digas eso Neji!

El bouke se acercó hasta su prima, y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su rostro.

-Si hay una razón real que sea lo suficientemente creíble como para que me diga eso, lo entenderé, pero de no haberla, esperaré mañana en la noche su respuesta.

Al salir, Neji se topó con el líder del clan, pero era evidente que las palabras estaban de más, por lo que lo pasó de largo.

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo.

La chica asintió en silencio, y tan pronto dejó la bandeja de té, acompañó a su padre a un salón, el cual solo era utilizado para asuntos sumamente particulares.

-De modo que a la persona a la que quieres más que a nadie es a Neji -Hiashi encaró a su hija, y esta no evitó desviar su mirada, pero al instante la levanto y asintió- Ya veo. ¿Sabes lo que esta situación puede provocar?

-Sé que no les parecerá correcto, ni a usted, ni a los otros miembros del Souke, pero... Yo quiero a Neji, y ya no sé que hacer...

Hiashi no dijo nada. Pensó que su hija rompería a llorar, pero no fue eso lo que pasó.

-Quizá este mal, pero... incluso si está prohibido, no me importa. Quiero a Neji¡Lo amo! No puedo ubicar desde cuando empecé a sentir algo más que cariño por él, pero... Ya no sé ni qué pensar, él quiere una respuesta, por que está dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias, y yo quiero hacerlo feliz, pero tampoco quiero que nadie quede defraudado¿qué puedo hacer?

-Quizá... lo mejor sería que le dieras tu respuesta de una vez.

-Pero, otou-san¿acaso no...?

Hiashi miró a su hija, la contempló largamente, y la comparó con la Hinata a la que por tantos años trató de débil, inútil e inferior.

-Neji siempre será parte del bouke, pero la palabra del líder del clan se respeta sobre todas las cosas -Hiashi se incorporó y llamó a Hanabi- Hanabi, quiero que tú y Neji se presenten en el acto, ya que este asunto también les concierne a ustedes.

A los pocos minutos, los mencionados llegaron y se colocaron en diversos puntos de la habitación. La tensión que se sentía casi no dejaba respirar a Hinata, pero como había dicho su padre, las cosas debían resolverse en el acto.

-La razón por la cual los llamé, es por que Hinata tiene algo de suma importancia y que afecta a todos, pero principalmente a ustedes.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Hinata no necesitaba levantar su mirada para descubrir que todos la observaban fijamente, y si se salía por la tangente, no solo perdería una oportunidad, sino que que incomodaría a Neji, se incomodaría ella, y su padre se molestaría; más ahora que estaba tratando de lograr una especie de comunicación con ella que pasaba de más de dos frases que muchas veces convertían los momentos en episodios sumamente amargos, y ella estaba harta de dichas situaciones.

-Neji -Nuevamente, Hinata omitió el término, lo que provocó que Hanabi alzara una ceja y que Neji sintiera un ligero espasmo recorriendo su columna- Yo... tengo mi respuesta. Y quiero que sepas que no solo acepto tus sentimientos, sino que daré lo mejor de mi para corresponderte.

La boca de Hanabi cayó al suelo (literalmente) por la sorpresa.

-E-es una broma de mal gusto¿verdad hermana? -pero tanto Neji como Hinata negaron dicha pregunta- ¡Por todos los cielos, padre¿no va a decirles nada?! Son primos!

El comentario de la joven incomodó a los presentes más de lo esperado, sin embargo, Hiashi tomó la palabra.

-Hanabi, tu deseas lo mejor para tu hermana, lo mismo que para el clan¿o me equivoco?

-Pero, Otou-san, no es normal que...

-Si te refieres a la condición de primos, es más que normal, más aún entre los clanes -Hiashi se volvió a acomodar, de manera que quedó frente a los jóvenes- Los estuve escuchando hace un rato -la cara de Hinata se coloreó hasta adoptar un tono carmesí, y Neji comenzó a sudar frío- y me pareció muy desconsiderado que antepusieras los intereses del clan a los tuyos, Hinata -todos los presentes alzaron una ceja por la sorpresa- después de todo, podrás preocuparte por eso una vez que seas la líder -Hinata quizo alegar, pero Hiashi no habia terminado- Y te juro, Neji, que si Hinata no sintiera nada por tí, ya te habría matado -ahora todos los jóvenes sudaban frío, y Hanabi por un momento pensó que su padre estaba ebrio- Sé que no he sido un padre modelo, pero tampoco deseo que mi hija sea infeliz por el resto de su vida -si los ojos de los Hyuuga's no fueran blancos, solo se vería un puntito- por eso, ahora que has escuchado la respuesta que tanto querías, no solo la ames, sino que la respetes, la protejas, la quieras, la atiendas, así como ella hará contigo, hasta que la muerte los separe -un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los 3 jóvenes, Hiashi se estaba estirando hasta los extremos, y lo que aumentó su desconcierto, es que este comenzó a llorar como regadera frente a ellos- Les... les do-doy mi be-bendición.

Ahora bien, las caras de los jóvenes merecían estar en una exhibición de arte moderno. Hiashi sacó un pañuelo en el que distinguía un bordado que parecía ser un pato hecho por Hinata (lo hizo cuando tenía 4 años, pero esa es otra historia, que verán en "Las rápidas de Naruto") y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Bueno, ya discutiré con los miembros del Souke y el Bouke sobre la situación, así que pueden marcharse y comenzar a difundir la noticia.

Hiashi salió del cuarto y esta vez ya no necesitó ver al cielo para sentir su mente en paz, sin embargo, los jóvenes seguían estáticos en sus lugares.

-Bu-bueno Ne-Neji... ya-ya te dí mi respuesta -Hianta comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo, pero no por que sintiera miedo de Neji, sino de su hermana Hanabi. Sus comentarios fueron más que directos y lo que menos quería era distanciarse de su hermana.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el cuarto, lentamente los jóvenes levantaron sus caras hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y una ligera sonrisa se marcó en sus rostros.

-Pues hagan lo que quieran, ultimadamente, mientras no termine como la Hokage, creo que puedo vivir tranquilamente -Y Hanabi salió también del cuarto.

-¿Cómo Tsunade-sama?

-Si -le contestó Neji- Solterona, apostadora y alcohólica.

-¡Neji!

**FIN**

Está dedicado no solo a los fans del _**NejiHina**_ (cómo se nota que me encanta esta pareja), sino a mis lectores y lectoras que me apoyaron el la producción de este fic, por cierto, mi próximo fic se llama "Lágrimas de sangre por Hinata-sama", es mi proyecto hasta el momento más ambicioso hasta el momento, y fuera de eso, les deseo mucha suerte, gracias por leerme y el próximo oneshot será de Tsunade y Orochimaru en sus años de mozos XD


End file.
